


Shattered

by Deejae_Jane



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Human Inuyasha, Magical Realism, Mild Gore, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejae_Jane/pseuds/Deejae_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike in the past, with Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha to help, Kagome was alone. She was lost in a country she could not understand, with people who wanted nothing more than to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Chapter One: Ruin

_We fear death so profoundly,_

_not because it means the end of our body,_

_but because it means the end of our consciousness._

XXX

     Kagome liked to close her eyes and listen to the sound of the fire crackling. It reminded her of Old Times. Better times. The air has the same sharp clarity. Even the hushed anger was similar. They were in a war, only this time it wasn't magical cats and dog demons that held them hostage. It was humanity, turned to nightmares. Somehow it made it worse.

    Kagome didn't think she would survive this war, didn't think she wanted to. Unlike in the past, with Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha to help, Kagome was alone. She was lost in a country she could not understand, with people who wanted nothing more than to kill her. But she was alive. Alive because they knew about her abilities. 

  The group consisted of three men, armed to the teeth with military grade weapons. Kagome had never grown up around guns. Sure, she had seen them in movies. Police officers had them. Sometimes gang members would get ahold of some sort of weapon, holding people hostage. But she had never been into gun culture, had never ended a life with a bullet. They made her uncomfortable in a way nothing else had. There was no way for her to fight these men. She couldn't stop bullets with a barrier. It made her feel very small and very upset. 

   Kagome watched in horror as the group made yet another “hard choice.” Yesterday, it had been the old man from the sewer. He had been sleeping on a pile of filth, hidden behind a thick grate. Kagome had been the one to persuade him to open the locked door and give them shelter. She hadn’t thought that she would be exchanging her life for his.

Then here had been the woman with the baby. They had thrown the child from the roof and then, as the woman screamed her grief, they threw her too. There was no room for emotions in this new world. Kagome lived because she was useful, because she had something no one else did. She could heal, herself and others. Not bite victims—she had tried and failed—but other injuries, the kind you might die from normally.

That made her very important to the group. Not enough to save anyone, but enough to keep her alive.


End file.
